


Until I

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asian Character(s), Bad Parenting, Bombing, Character Death, Depression, Electrocution, Forbidden Love, High School, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, No HE (Happy Ending), Russian Character(s), Russian Mafia, School Terrorist, Step-Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Twins, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unrequited Love, What Was I Thinking?, Yakuza, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh Kazue~" He whispered down the quiet hall. Kazue could hear his light footstep coming closer to the room. Kazue held his breath.He stop at Room 301, "My Kazue-"BAM- BAM- BAM-He smiled as he bang the door where Kazue is at and look through the window with crazed eyes."I found you."Kazue locked eyes with the man.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this for fun.

Prolouge

Kazue ears were ringing as the school walls was crumbing from the impact. There was dead people around Kazue, some are look familiar to him but the most important one was the one next and near him, It was his twin sister. "ASAMI!" He whispered before moving towards his sister. The building collapse in front of him, blocking his way towards his sister. His eyes scan around the room before trying to move the broken ceiling that's blocking him and his sister.

"Hmm... Ka-zu..." Her voice echo in the dirty and crumbling room. "Where are you?"

"Nee-san," He muttered, "I'm here! Urgh! I-I can't mo..ve the block." He struggled to move the block away from him. "Kazu, please... just leave me! Go call for help!" She scream at Kazue.

"But-"

"NO BUT! JUST GO!"

Kazue cried silently and ran out the room. As he ran out the building he encounter another person, Kazue stopped behind the man and shouted, "Hey! Do you know what happ-" However Kazue didn't finished his sentence because of the interruption of the other person.

"Oh... someone who's isn't dead yet?" The kid turned around to reveal his face, his face was handsome. The hoodie fell out from the other man to reveal deep red hair and green eyes, there was piercing on his mouth and nose and tattoos on his whole body. He was holding a gun.

"A-" The man attack Kazue with his hands.

The two rolled off and hid in an empty room. "Mfmmth!" Kazue struggle to get out from the hold around his waist and mouth. The handsome man look at him before smirking, "So... are you okay classmate?" He smirk at the struggling boy before letting go his hold on Kazue mouth. "Ah~" Kazue groaned in pain as the hold on his waist was held tighter, "You- why?

"Hmm..." Kazue classmate look at Kazue open mouth, "Who knows." His face got closer to Kazue face and force his mouth onto Kazue mouth.

Kazue was in shock, "Hfptmh!" Only his classmate deepen his kiss and stuck his tongue inside Kazue mouth. The dirty sound got louder until a moan was heard. "No..." He said to the man, "Ioann... STOP!" The man called Ioann stop before proceeding to take off Kazue clothes. "Ah~ Ngghh~" Kazue moaned as his nipple was touch by Ioann hand.

"Get OFF OF ME!" Kazue shook off and punched Ioann face before running away from him. Ioann touched his face and glared at Kazue before pointing his gun at Kazue, The gun was pointed at Kazue leg. He pulled the trigger.

"You're exactly my type."


	2. Discord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd finally finish this chapter! Thank you for the reviews and kudos, I've hoped to publish more of my story onto this site. I'm quite a slow writer so please bear with me! I want to take my time on this story and express more of these characters I'd wrote to show their side of the story.

How many days had pass? Kazue didn't know anymore, all of his whole entire life is now chained into a single room. He clutched the red ribbon that his sister gave to him before she left, he sobs at the memories of his sister. His beloved sister was no longer here. Kazue put his hands on his head and cried his heart out.

_"NO BUT! JUST GO!"_

Her voice echo in Kazue's head as his eyes blur from the constant tears coming out, his gasps were getting shorter.

_Sounds of police cars*_

_"Put your hands up!" The speaker commanded._

_Sound of foot-steps was heard._

_"Hurry! Search for survivors!"_

The sound of heavy rain was heard from outside the cold room. Kazue could only look out from the window in despair, 'Where have you gone? Why didn't you take me with you?'

_"There is one! She's still breathing, sir!" The man clutches the brown hair girl and felt her pulse stop._

_"Hurry! Bring me the kit! She's not breathing!"_

_The man cough as the dirt and dust got in his mouth._

_"ONE! TWO! THREE!" The man pressed her chest in three-beat, "COME ON! DON'T LEAVE! IT'S NOT OVER!"_

His heart slowed down and the room was quite silent only the rain can be heard. He looks at the bottle of pills in his bag, it was supposed to be his medicine but Kazue couldn't help but want to die. He thought that if he dies he could be with his sister. His hand reaches towards the bottle of pills.

He swallows them. All of the pills. The man that kept him captive came to the cell and saw Kazue hyperventilating and his drool coming down his mouth.

"FUCK!" The man ran into the cell and unlocks the door, He grabs Kazue's head and shove his finger into Kazue's mouth and tried to make him throw up however it wasn't effective enough. Kazue struggle as he couldn't breathe, he felt as if his heart was so heavy that it was about to burst. The pain was unbearable it made him wonder was this how his sister felt as she was dying?

The man struggles to save Kazue from his demise.

Kazue looks at the redhead with tears in his eyes and died.

The terror that the man felt, it was a horrible feeling as if he was suffocating. "I'm sorry." The word was mumble over and over again, like a broken recorder.

* * *

Kazue opened his eyes only to see a classroom of desks, "Huh?" He shot up from his desk and the teacher turns his head facing him and rolls his eyes, "Kazue. Class is in session why are you standing up as if you saw a ghost?" Kazue look around the classroom and saw familiar classmates laughing at him. He turns his head to see the desk that the redhead once occupy but it was empty.

"Mr. Peckson... was there someone s-sitting in that seat?" He points to the empty desk.

Mr. Peckson looks at the seat and answer, "No. No one at the moment is sitting in that seat."

"D-did I went back in time?" Kazue mutters before sitting down. His expression was in disbelieve as he could barely contain his emotions. The bell rang as Kazue grab his backpack and out of the classroom.

He ran to the direction of his sister's class. The emotions were _overfilling_ from his heart. 'Close. I'm close!' He thought as he turns to the corner and saw brown hair. He was out of breath, as he ran to hug his sister.

"Wha-"

He looks up to see his beloved sister face.


End file.
